


Smokey mornings

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Little Spoon Rafe, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Quiet mornings, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Rafe was the little spoon,again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the result from a conversation with a dear friend about the aesthetics of seeing Sam through a transparent curtain smoking naked on a balcony, and how much Rafe hates it to be the little spoon.

Nathan was wrapped around him. Rafe couldn't say that he liked it much. It didn't even have anything to do with Nathan himself for once. They had buried their differences, which had taken time. On good days Rafe could even consider him a close friend while the rest of the time he wasn't sure what to call him. They shared a bed often enough, that was for sure, but to apply the term 'lover' to someone he had spend hating for years... In any case Rafe Adler was not a fan of cuddling at the best of times. 

It wasn't even so much the proximity, although Rafe valued his little bubble of personal space more than other people, but Nathan in addition to the sheets gave off heat like a furnace. Sam could cuddle his brother for hours and didn't seem bothered by it, but whenever Rafe was with Nathan he began sweating within minutes. Rafe preferred to build up a sweat with Nathan in other, more pleasant ways than having the man wrapped around him like an overly affectionate octopus. 

But alas they had fucked only a few minutes ago and Nathan didn't look ready for another round just yet. It was a strange arrangement they had. At first Rafe had only wanted Sam, being as he was available, but then Nathan had followed. Get one brother and get another one for free. That was his life now. 

As if predicting where his thoughts had turned to, Nathan exhaled against his neck and snuggled _even closer_. Rafe hadn't thought it possible. To add insult to injury, Rafe was yet again the little spoon with Nathan a too warm line against his back. Rafe turned his head forward and peered through the curtain hanging in front of the door that lead out on the balcony. Outside, Sam was standing, having a cigarette. Rafe imagined he could see the smoke curling up from Sam's hand, even though the older brother was too far away. He was naked, which meant that Rafe would be the one to have to suffer the awkward questions and sly looks of his neighbors, again, who Sam was in the process of flashing. The man was shameless. Utterly so.

To add insult to _that_ injury, Sam waved at someone. Then Rafe heard him laughing.

Behind him Nathan chuckled against his skin. His hands were on Rafe's belly and he could feel him move his fingers, tapping out some rhythm against his skin that Rafe couldn't recognize. Or he was kneading his stomach like a cat. An over-sized cat that gave off heat like he had a fever, at least to Rafe. For some reason he didn't have the heart to tell Nathan to back off though. At least not today. 

"Octopus not letting you go?", Sam chuckled when he walked back inside, cigarette butt smoking gently in the tray by the door. 

Finally, Rafe saw his chance to fight his way out of Nathan's arms. With Sam back he could take Rafe's blasted place as Nathan's teddy bear.

"I don't know how he does that, I'm the big spoon here," Rafe scoffed despite evidence to the contrary.

"I'm right here, you know," Nathan glared at them both but at least he let Rafe's arm and everything else go. _Finally._

Rafe stood up from the bed and let out an annoyed sound when Sam didn't let him go far. Instead the tall man pulled him in to steal a kiss, forcing him to stand on his _tiptoes_ , the fucker. Then Sam crawled into bed with Nathan, making him sigh happily when he was wrapped back into warm arms and pulled into a strong chest.

Rafe rolled his eyes where they couldn't see. Sappy fools. He didn't know why he even bothered with them sometimes, except that they had found the treasure with him. And even that had been nothing but trouble and years of his life and unimaginable amounts of money wasted. Plus the gray hairs their insolence had brought him, and the scars none of them liked to mention, but which were there none the less. 

Their clothes were still thrown all over the floor and Rafe gingerly picked up something he recognized as his pajama pants. They hadn't even gotten into any real clothes today. None of them had any ambitions to get out. The farthest they would probably get at some point was the pool.

Without glancing back at them further he opened his laptop and got to work. Fifteen years of shirking his duties to his father's company had taken its toll and now he was trying to expand again, build up again what he had allowed to fall apart. Avery's treasure had helped in more ways than one. One thing it had been good for at least. Plus the fame of being a successful treasure hunter. That was something to put in the advertisement. The images of Libertalia and Avery's ship were going to stay with him for the rest of his life. 

For a while he didn't look at the brothers sharing his bed, but then he glanced at them. Outside it was warm, so they had pushed the blankets down a bit. Rafe let his gaze slide over their exposed chests. Sam had his back to him a bit, laying quick kisses behind Nathan's ear and making him chuckle.

"Enjoying the view?", Nathan mocked him when they had finished their lazy kisses and caught him looking. Rafe hadn't even noticed that he had been staring. Flushing, he turned back to his work.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rafe snorted, eyes resolutely on the screen of his laptop. 

Another while later a small gasp made his head swivel around again. His eyes felt gritty and the sun had moved across the sky. Judging by the way it had moved over the floor of his bedroom, it was past noon. 

On the bed Nathan and Sam were a little tighter entwined than before. Rafe could see Sam's hand moving underneath the sheet and Nathan had his hands buried in his brother's hair. While Rafe licked his lips distractedly and watched one of them slid down over Sam's shoulder to join Sam's between their bodies, making it Sam's turn to moan. 

On a whim, Rafe laid the laptop away, fumbling a little when he almost missed his desk. Then he stripped out of the pajama pants he had slipped into. 

He wasn't going to be pushed to the sidelines like that.

"Done with work?", Sam said slyly when Rafe crawled back into bed with them.


End file.
